<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unlikely Heat Partner by Miss_Mystery_xo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059026">An Unlikely Heat Partner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo'>Miss_Mystery_xo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Breeding, F/M, Heat Sex, Hybrid AU, Knotting, Masturbating, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Reader, Predator/Prey, Rabbit Hybrid Reader, Rut Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Vaginal Fingering, Wolf Hybrid InuYasha, alpha inuyasha, courting, cumflation, slight exhibitionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s mating season and InuYasha has yet to find himself a partner to spend the season with, not that he was upset about the whole ordeal. He didn’t believe that he needed a partner cause he hasn’t had one in the past. That all changes when he catches the scent of you in preheat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>InuYasha (InuYasha)/ Female Reader, InuYasha (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s), InuYasha (InuYasha)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unlikely Heat Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>InuYasha huffs at the uncomfortable itch of his pre-rut that lingers beneath his skin. Soon enough, the itch will become a burning desire and hunger to mate once his rut fully sets in. He’s relaxing in a large tree keeping cool in the shade high above the ground on this unusually hot Spring day. Thankfully, the wind is cool and the sweet-scented air of soon-to-be blossomed flowers drifts along. InuYasha catches another sweet scent on the wind that fully grasps his attention.</p><p>He peers down with a keen eye, looking for the source of the new scent. He knows what the underlying scent is, a prey hybrid, but he can't pinpoint exactly what the sweetness is. He finally spots the top of your head when he sees your long lop ears twitch at every little noise as the breeze rustles the trees. You’re a rabbit hybrid and by the look, and smell, of you you’re in preheat.</p><p>You’re out and about looking for food and nesting materials to bring home with you in preparation for your heat. It was such a beautiful day and you had days before your actual heat so you felt there was nothing to really worry about. Well, or so you thought. As you’re looking for greens to bring back with you, the wind suddenly shifts and you catch the scent of a predator.</p><p>You feel your spine stiffen as you turn slowly in the direction the predator scent is coming from. When your eyes lock with golden hues you both stare at each other. You can feel your button nose frantically twitching as you’re fully alert. The wolf hybrid, InuYasha, flashes you a sharp-toothed smirk, your attention drawn to his sharp fang.</p><p>Your flight instinct takes over and you’re suddenly turning and running away in the direction of your den. InuYasha can’t help but give chase as the predator instinct kicks in. He leaps from the tree and follows you and your scent. You can barely hear anything over your ragged panting and the roaring of your blood in your ears.</p><p>You cry out as your foot gets caught on an exposed tree root, causing you to fall. You scramble to get up, your nails and fingers tearing into the dirt of the earth. All of a sudden your body goes lax as the wolf hybrid covers your body with his and has the scruff of your neck between his teeth.</p><p>“Please, please, don’t kill me. I’m sorry for entering your territory. I didn’t know. I’ll leave right away!”</p><p>You can feel tears welling up in your eyes and trailing down your face. InuYasha scrunches his nose in disgust at the smell of your fear and releases your scruff. You’re relieved that he has released you and hasn't killed and eaten you yet but you wonder why that is when he has you pinned. You inhale and catch his musky scent, pre-rut. </p><p>InuYasha can’t think straight as the fog in his mind and your deliciously sweet scent cloud everything. You can feel his semi-erect cock rub back and forth against the curve of your clothed ass through his hakama. You whine as you feel heat pool in your lower belly and can feel yourself getting slick. InuYasha growls as he notices your arousal.</p><p>“Getting wet there? Didn’t take you to be a predator fucker.”</p><p>“I-. Y-You’ve got it all wrong.”</p><p>InuYasha chuckles as he grinds against you. You’re thankful you’re still clothed as he humps you slowly. You can feel your higher brain functions slowly slipping away as your omega attempts to take over, immensely interested in the alpha above you. The grip he has on your wrists loosens slightly and you jump at the opportunity. You kick your heel back and hit him right in his groin. He yelps and falls away as he hunches over himself groaning in pain. You move quickly as you get to your feet and run as fast as you can with your injured ankle.</p><p>You make it back to your den in one piece, slipping into the small entrance of the cave where you reside. You crawl into your nest and whimper at the pain in your ankle as your adrenaline begins to wear off. It isn’t broken, but it’s possibly strained or sprained. It’s going to be difficult to forage with your injury, especially with your heat so soon. You apply a pain-relieving salve before you wrap it and lie down with it slightly raised. Your body feels exhausted after the encounter with the wolf hybrid and your eyes get heavy and soon close so that you can sleep off the fatigue.</p><p>*</p><p>You don’t realize you’ve fallen asleep until you’re stretching and yawning, woken by your hunger. Getting up slowly, you seethe at the pain in your ankle but it’s not too bad and it isn't incredibly painful to walk on. You know you should try to rest and heal more but your stomach is adamant that you need something to eat. Sighing, you rise from your nest and head out. As you emerge from your den you instantly freeze, scenting the air and catching a predator’s scent.</p><p>It doesn’t smell threatening; in fact, it smells familiar. You also catch the scent of the sweet greens you had tried to gather earlier. In a flat cleared-out area you spot an abundance of fresh greens and blossoms.</p><p>“H-Hello?”</p><p>Your voice is soft and meek as your lop ears flick up and down back and forth as you listen. You hear a low grumble and turn your head in the direction to see the wolf hybrid sitting in the grass staring at you. The silence is awkward and full of tension so thick it feels like it's crushing you as you both stare at each other, unmoving. InuYasha purses his lips as he finally breaks the silence.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry about earlier. I...didn't want to chase you, it just kinda <em>happened</em>. Besides, you shouldn’t be out so close to your heat, idiot.”</p><p>“I understand that but I’d rather not starve.”</p><p>You don’t mean to have so much bite to your words but you’re still on edge with having the predator hybrid so near, especially to your den. He huffs and rolls his eyes as he slowly stands. You feel the muscles in your legs tense as you prepare to run back inside. InuYasha catches your sour fearful scent and scrunches his nose as he shakes his head.</p><p>“I’m leaving, calm down. I came to apologize and that’s it.”</p><p>He turns around and stalks back towards the forest tree line. Before he vanishes from your sight you speak.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>InuYasha freezes and looks back at you one more time before he heads into the forest. You gather the food left out for you and bring it back into your den, excited for the meal you can have.</p><p>The days that lead up to your heat are routine similar to every one of your heats before (unless you had a partner), but this time you find something peculiar happening. Each morning you find food outside of your den for you and the wolf hybrid’s fresh scent surrounding the area. You catch his eye a few times each day as you bring materials back for your nest.</p><p>It’s the evening before the first official day of your heat. There’s a constant hum beneath the surface of your skin as you feel sticky and slightly warm. You go outside of your den to stretch and get some fresh air before your hole yourself up for a week. When you walk outside your eyes go wide at the greens, nesting materials, and a scented piece of clothing you’ve seen the wolf hybrid wearing before, his red haori.</p><p>You don’t see the wolf hybrid anywhere as you reach the gifts but you can smell he was just here. You purr unconsciously as you grab the haori, smelling the scent of his rut. You rub your face into the fabric and sigh in contempt. It’s soft cotton women by someone who excelled in the skill and you wonder if it was the hybrid himself. You bring the gifts into your den. Climbing into your nest, you snuggle with the shirt as you drift slowly into slumber.</p><p>*</p><p>You wake suddenly, uncomfortable, sweaty, and burning hot, your body explicitly telling you that your heat has finally hit. You whine as you squirm in your nest, frantically trying to remove your clothes. It’s difficult as you’re soaked in your own sweat. Finally getting your clothes off and tossed to the edges of your nest, you roll onto your front and raise your hips into the air as you get on your knees.</p><p>Your slick is already dripping down your inner thighs. Slipping your hand between your legs, you hiss as you nudge your hard and swollen clit. Your nerves feel like they’re on fire as you rub your clit in quick tight circles.</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>The haze of your heat-addled brain fogs the edges of your mind but something feels off. When you inhale your eyes fly open and lock onto the red fabric in front of you. You grab the hybrid’s haori and drag it close to you so your face is buried in the fabric.</p><p>“<em>F-Fuck! </em>”</p><p>Two of your fingers dip inside of your sopping pussy, pulling a moan from you. The scent of the alpha fills your nostrils and you drool into the fabric as you finger yourself.</p><p>Meanwhile, outside your den, InuYasha sits against a tree tense and aroused. He can smell you slick from where he sits with his painful erection straining the fabric of his hakama. His ears twitch with each breathy little moan of yours, permanently etched into his brain. He catches one word in your cute voice and knows he has to leave.</p><p>“<em>Alpha! </em>”</p><p>InuYasha growls as he feels his fangs throb and his alpha urge him to go into your den to fuck and breed you full of his pups. He gets up from where he sits and heads in the direction of a nearby waterfall and pond. He strips off his kosode, hakama, and fundoshi before stepping into the cool water in an attempt to calm himself and his alpha.</p><p>Your senses are so heightened with your omega basically at the forefront you catch the growl from outside your den followed by retreating footsteps. Pulling your soaked fingers from your cunt, you pull on the haori and slip out of your den.</p><p>Following the scent of the alpha, you purr softly as you can smell he’s fully in his rut now. The pond and waterfall you reach have been a well-known spot for you. The alpha’s back is to you as he stands under the fall, unaware of your presence. You clutch the fabric in front of you as you sit on a stone close to the edge of the pond.</p><p>You bite your lip as you slip your hand under the hem and slip between your folds. You moan as you admire the toned muscular back of the alpha. InuYasha pulls his head out from under the water and tilts the water out of his ears. The wind shifts and draws your scent to InuYasha. He flinches and turns around slowly to face you.</p><p>“What’re you doing here? I thought I told you you shouldn’t be out and about during your heat, idiot? It’s dangerous.”</p><p>“As if the territorial scenting you saturated the area around me den won’t keep everything away.”</p><p>InuYasha blushes a light pink not only from you calling him out but also because his golden eyes trail down to where your hand is hidden under his haori.</p><p>“I appreciate all the courting gifts you left for me. Especially this, it smells <em> so good </em>.”</p><p>You purr your last few words and you watch as the hybrid’s eyes dilate. He rumbles low as he wades through the water to reach the edge. You growl as your omega believes he’s getting too close too fast. He stops so the water is only up to his mid-thighs. You rake your eyes down his chest, abdomen, and along the white happy trail that leads to his cock.</p><p>InuYasha is already hard, having not had time to relieve himself. Absentmindedly, you lick your lips, and his cock twitches as he watches you. He smirks as he wraps his right hand around his cock and gives it a few slow strokes.</p><p>“See something that you like?”</p><p>“Very much, alpha.”</p><p>InuYasha growls and looks as if he’s going to come closer, but you growl right back.</p><p>“InuYasha.”</p><p>“Your name?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good to know for later.”</p><p>You spread your legs far enough that the hem rides up and exposes your glistening pussy lips to InuYasha’s eyes.</p><p>“Would you like to spend my heat with me, <em> InuYasha </em>?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>You give him a sultry smile as you stand from the stone you’re sitting on and head back towards your den, beckoning him to follow. He comes out of the pond and grabs his clothes as he follows. When you reach your den you can feel the excitement bubbling in your stomach. As you go inside you feel much more comfortable being back in your nest.</p><p>As you crawl into your nest, you giggle as you watch InuYasha wiggle his large body through the entrance. Once he’s inside, he huffs in annoyance and sets his clothes to the side. His eyes burn as you giggle at him.</p><p>“Find something funny?”</p><p>“Mhm. Watching you squeeze into here.”</p><p>There’s a constant purr coming from you as your omega is pleased with having an alpha near. You can feel your heat is getting worse as well as your omega is losing patience. You chirp at the alpha and see his ears twitch as he approaches your nest.</p><p>“Can I come into your nest, omega?”</p><p>You nod enthusiastically, your cottontail wagging excitedly. He smiles as he crawls into your nest and over you so you’re forced to lie on your back. InuYasha pushes apart his haori to expose you completely to him.</p><p>“You’re a pretty one, omega. You look good wearing my things.”</p><p>“Alpha. Hurry. It’s hot.”</p><p>InuYasha hums as he’s realized you’ve dropped. He leans down and drags his tongue over the swollen and sensitive scent gland on your neck. You let out a breathy moan as you tangle your fingers into his long white locks. InuYasha groans at your scent and the taste of you.</p><p>“You taste so good, omega. I wonder if this cunt of yours will taste just as sweet?”</p><p>He parts your folds and drags his finger over your leaking hole to tease your clit. You bite your lip and look down as you watch InuYasha gently slip two fingers inside of you, wary of his claws. You raise your hips desperate for him to go faster. InuYasha kisses down your neck before he comes back to finally kiss you.</p><p>You wrap your arms around his shoulders and kiss him back vigorously. The kiss is hot, wet, and full of too much teeth, but feels <em> so good </em>. His fingers sink deeper into you as he fingers you faster. The cave of your den echoes the sounds of your drenched cunt, your slicking overflowing.</p><p>“Please, alpha. M’ ready.”</p><p>“I’m not hurting you. Need to stretch you.</p><p>“S’ fine. Not the first time.”</p><p>“Really? You look-”</p><p>“Rabbit. I fuck- we fuck, <em> a lot</em>. Fuck me, alpha.”</p><p>InuYasha laughs as he pulls his soaked fingers out and slips them into his mouth. He moans at the taste of your slick, a please rumble escaping him. He looks down at you as he unloops your arms from around him, his pupils almost fully blown.</p><p>“Present, omega.”</p><p>You chirp excitedly and slip your arms out of the haori and roll onto your front. You keep your chest flat to your nest and raise your ass high, swinging your hips tantalizingly at InuYasha. You look back at the alpha to see him stroking his fully hard cock. You whine pitifully, hungry to get fucked, knotted, and bred by his fat cock.</p><p>“Please, alpha.”</p><p>InuYasha growls as he grips your hips, rubbing his cock between your folds to coat it in your slick. He slides just the tip in and pauses. The feel of your wet tight heat grips him and tries to tempt him in deeper. You don’t know if he’s waiting for your or his sake, but your impatience gets the better of you. You thrust your hips back, impaling yourself on his cock completely. You cry out and let out a long loud moan as you feel the head of his cock press against your cervix.</p><p>“<em> Fuck! </em>”</p><p>InuYasha breathes heavily as he hunches over your back, pressing you into your nest in a mating press. You whine as you’re unable to move with his full weight on you.</p><p>“InuYasha, <em> alpha</em>, breed me.”</p><p>“So impatient, little omega.”</p><p>“Heat hurts. Need knot.”</p><p>“M’ sorry. Forgive me?”</p><p>You nod as you wiggle your hips feeling him throb inside of you. He raises his hips and snaps against your ass knocking into your cervix with each thrust. You moan as your chest press into the haori beneath you, drool dripping from the corners of your mouth and onto the fabric.</p><p>“Yes, <em> yes! </em> So good. <em> Big</em>. Good, alpha.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck! </em>”</p><p>“More. Harder! <em> Faster! </em>”</p><p>InuYasha trails his fangs along the side of your neck as he complies. You tilt your head to give him more access. He drags his tongue over your scent gland, drawing a purr from you. His hips are beginning to stutter and lose their rhythm. You can feel his knot beginning to swell at the base of his cock.</p><p>“<em> Knot! </em> Knot me, alpha!”</p><p>InuYasha lets out a please rumble. You can barely keep your eyes open as your orgasm builds. He has to prevent himself from biting your neck and marking you as he’s unsure how you would feel about that. His claws dig into your hips as he groans, his knot swelling and locking you both together as he begins to pump you full of cum. You sob as you cum, the knot fully inflating inside of you.</p><p>You’re babbling pleasured nonsense as your head only thinks of the cock pumping you full of cum. InuYasha gently nuzzles the side of your head making sure you’re okay.</p><p>“So good, omega. Took my knot so well.”</p><p>“Thank you, alpha. Feels good, <em> so good</em>, thankyou thankyou.”</p><p>InuYasha rolls so you’re both lying on your sides with him spooning you from behind. He cups and rubs the swell of your cum distended lower belly. It’s going to be a while before you can separate. You curl up close for warmth as the two of you snuggle in your nest.</p><p>“Would you let me stay for the rest of your heat?”</p><p>“Mhm, please?”</p><p>InuYasha smiles and buries his nose into the crook of your neck and inhales your scent. The two of you fall asleep to rest before your heat flares again. You fall asleep thinking you’ve not only found yourself a heat partner, but also a potential mate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thank you so much for reading. Another one checked off of my to-do list. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know your thoughts.</p><p>~Miss Mystery</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>